


Day 10: Animal Ears

by Rothecooldad



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Animal Ears, Fluff, M/M, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merlin is the property of BBC and Shine. These characters are not my own, I just bend them to my will.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 10: Animal Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is the property of BBC and Shine. These characters are not my own, I just bend them to my will.

Arthur glared angrily at Merlin, swatting at his ears. Merlin was trying to keep a straight face, but much to the Prince’s annoyance, he was failing horribly.

“No. Not it’s really-” Merlin struggled, biting his lip to keep from snickering. “It’s kind of cute.”

Arthur brayed loudly. He couldn’t give Merlin a piece of his mind when he was under the goblin’s enchantment. Merlin broke down in a fit of rather unmanly giggles, his face a delicate shade of pink. Arthur huffed out another bray and slumped back against the bed. There was nothing that could be done now.

“Y’know..” Merlin began, trying to control his laughter. “I always knew you _were an arse_.” The Prince threw a pillow at his man servant’s head, which he dodged easily.

Arthur started scratching his ears, staring at Merlin in utter contempt.

_‘Do something!'_ He tried to get across to Merlin, with braying and wild hand gestures. Merlin nodded in understanding, and started to pet Arthur’s new donkey ears. They were softer than he imagined.

“Don’t worry, Sire. Gwen and I are working on getting the goblin out of Gaius’ body. She’s researching as we speak.” Arthur rolled his eyes, and leaned in to Merlin’s touch. He brayed softly and settled back into Merlin’s arms.

Merlin continued to stroke the soft fur of Arthur’s ears, which seemed to calm The Prince down enough where he was no longer braying angrily, only small huffs of breath now. Merlin started to get up so he could go meet with Gwen to discuss the best courses of action, but Arthur protested, grabbing his arm tightly and pulling him back down.

“Alright, alright.” He said soothingly. “It can wait for a few more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I am really bad at this whole "schedule" thing. Post on the right day? How absurd.  
> There should be another one up tonight :)


End file.
